


skin shed

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [130]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Healing, Immortality, Poetry, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: i have livedlifetimeswithout you





	skin shed

**Author's Note:**

> Title: skin shed  
> Written: March 15 – 26, 2019
> 
> Note: I definitely had echoes of this in my head: _Today my professor told me every single cell in our entire body is destroyed and replaced every seven years._ _How comforting it is to know that one day I will have a body you will have never touched._ Google has been of no help; where did it come from?!

 

i have lived   
lifetimes  
without you  
and   
  
(oh, my once-love)  
  
it was good.   
  
these fingertips have never   
touched   
you.  
  
these lips and this tongue have never   
tasted  
you.  
  
these eyes have never   
seen you  
  
nor have  
  
these ears   
heard   
you.  
  
this lifetime,   
and the last,  
and the one before,  
and all the rest,  
  
i haven't caught your  
scent  
once.   
  
my once-love,  
it has been good.   
my once-love,  
  
these lives without you—  
  
and yet here you are,  
begging for one more chance.  
  
i have lived lifetimes  
without you.  
i’ve grown, learned,  
  
become.  
  
you are a  
  
once, a  
  
no longer, a  
  
never again.  
  
hear me this final time,  
my once-love.  
  
i gave you one life.  
all the lives since  
have been better  
  
these lifetimes without you—  
  
you want another chance.  
  
i tell you,  
  
no.  
  
i have  
  
become.  
  
in all these lifetimes,  
you haven’t learned.  
  
i tell you,  
  
no.  
  
i have lived   
lifetimes  
without you  
and   
  
i shall continue  
to live  
lifetimes  
without you.  
  
and, my  
never-again-love,  
  
they shall be good.


End file.
